Behind Genesis
by Sweet Candy Rain
Summary: Ever wondered how the world came to be? How the nations turned human? This document is only privy to a few older nations, but now it's your chance to find out the story BEHIND GENESIS.  Might add a few details next time & PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE


**Behind Genesis:**

* * *

><p>ONESHOT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

THIS IS ALL WORK OF FICTION! PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS AS ME BEING BLASPHEMOUS! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND NOTHING MORE! ALL THESE IDEAS ARE MY OWN, except from one excerpt from Fable 3, the Bible, and the Pangaea theory.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ^_^

Hi everyone! This is a very important oneshot as the details in this story will be reflected significantly in most of the stories that I plan to upload in the community.

I decided to release this first as it is quite the logical thing to do; judging how this should be chronographically organised.

Now most of you would notice that instead of using "Z" in how some words are spelled differently; that is because I am not using American English spelling, I am using Australian/British. ^_^

Although I obviously cannot promise any one of you that my fics would be formed with flawless spelling and grammar. I am only human and can commit mistakes and unbearable typos :P

ENJOY!

Please do not plagiarise. I worked hard to come up with this. If someone would like to use this idea, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! As I will not tolerate any sense of Plagiarism. I worked hard to make this...

Although the story might come out jumbled, forgive me I typed this at 1:39 AM, I really do hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>There was light, and darkness before the Earth came to be. There was water, and there was soil. These elements created the planet that humans came to know as their world. Before the birth of the first breath humans heaved in this world, the lands were unified as one. Many called it, up to this day, the Pangaea.<p>

The book of Genesis comprised of stories how the world came to be. The details were vaguely accurate, but to the oldest of nations that remembered, knew of the truth behind Genesis.

When the land of Pangaea was formed, two personas rose from the dust. According to the Bible, their names were Adam and Eve. In legends, their names were Pan and Gaea. In Latin languages, most specifically Spanish, Adam and Eve's names were called Adán and Eva. When putting the two rhyming pieces together, one would find that Adán was Pan, and Eva was Gaea.

It was true that Adam and Eve were the first humans on Earth, but they were also the very first personification of Land, the father and mother of all nations.

Despite the vast land, there was only one place that was considered habitable. This was known as the Garden of Eden. This garden was formed at the heart of Pangaea. To humans, the very land that had this geographic location during this time was the country of Iraq.

Pan and Gaea lived in a life of perfection, but perfection did not last forever. One night, the ground shook with immense magnitude. It was the same strength of earthquake that drowned the City of Atlantis, El Dorado, and many other nations that were never found again.

This powerful earthquake was also the one that brought the end of the unification of Pangaea. When Pan and Gaea woke up from their slumber, they found the remnants of their once large unified home.

It was then that they decided to set on a journey to unify their lands once again. Already realising that they do not possess the power to attach the lands together, and their lack of company upon their journey, they decided to plant a special embryo in each separate land. These special embryos contained the essence of their existence, and with every plantation, they lost their energy. In every plantation, they toiled the soils and made each and every country as habitable as they could for their offspring.

Pan and Gaea both agreed to hide them in the most magnificent of places in each 'country', for these embryos absorbed the qualities of the land that they were planted in. These qualities became the genetic makeup of the personified lands. And the places where these embryos were planted were also currently known as one of the few wonders of the world that exists today. Some of these wonders faded to myth, such as the tree of Yggdrasil.

These embryos not only absorb the qualities of the land, they also absorb the qualities of those that wake them, and the quintessence of the era they were born.

The embryo needed time to take in the qualities of the land, and so they waited. Once a few of the embryos were ready, Pan and Gaea performed rituals.

To wake these embryos, a special ritual was to be held. This was the start of the use of magic, or in a rather pragmatic yet paranormal way of speaking, the birth of the veil of spirits which humans now-a-days usually dismiss.

In the rituals, utter concentration was necessary. The embryo could give birth to numerous living things, but most of the essence found within this embryo would be implanted within a perfect immortal human body, similar to Pan and Gaea's.

With every failed attempt of the ritual, mythical creatures were born, and so did mortal humans. This explained the vast growth of population in different lands and how many of these creatures, be they humans or mythical immortals, came to be different from one another.

Upon successfully 'giving birth' to a few 'perfect children', Pan and Gaea taught these young nations the way of waking their brothers and sisters as soon as they found these embryos. With the last bit of their life essence drifting away, they each gave these nations names and different unique abilities. They consisted of three, strength, will, and skill. [1]

But these facts slowly died as the cycle continued. Not one of the current oldest living nations could remember who the first countries that came before them were. All nations were aware of how to awaken their siblings, but only a few of the oldest nations were privy to the true history of the world; one of these nations was England; Arthur Kirkland.

He travelled back in time with the ability to wield magic, a gift he was superiorly gifted and inherited from his ancestors. His goal was to discover the ultimate truth of the world's existence.

Upon a successful attempt to journey back in time, he then realised that the reason why they existed as nations was not only to guide humanity through their growth, but also to unify these people and his brothers and sisters, the same way their root ancestors; Pan and Gaea wanted from the very beginning of their existence.

* * *

><p>[1] Almost like Fable<p>

Will - magic

Strength and Skill are self explanatory especially if you have played Fable and even Elder Scrolls


End file.
